


The Fancy Soap

by bushixi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushixi/pseuds/bushixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth be revealed by a fancy soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fancy Soap

The Fancy Soap

John arrived home early in the morning. It was not surprising to see the detective nesting on the sofa and reading a newspaper. Bacon,fried eggs and hot milk did not move as Mrs.Hudson put them on the table.

Guess Sherlock did not notice him, John softly walked,intend sneaked to his bedroom without draw Sherlock’s attention.  
“John,you broke up with Sarah?”  
John raised an eyebrow, turned around in a heavy sigh,

"Sometimes I really hate you. Could you tell me how do you know this?"

Sherlock put hands off the posturing ‘the Times’,

"The fancy soap, John, Sarah’s bathroom fancy soap is milk flavor but you exudes the smell of the cheap hotel fancy soap which across the street from her home.You even did not have her sofa to sleep on."

"Oh, okay, we broke up, so I am bloody frustrated, you’d better not bother me with your deduction, at least today, I would like you to keep quiet and leave me alone."

"Why did you break up?Tell me why." The Detective stared at John with no sign of giving up.

"I said, do not ask, and leave me alone! Stop! Sherlock."

# # # # # # # #

"John, we need to talk ."

"About what?"

"Just like,where were you last night?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Till yesterday, I almost 7/24 with you in handling the case of the serial murderer, since the case solved, I occasionally need my own private time."

"You are dating with a woman wear fancy soap flavor I don’t aware of, the London supermarket chains do not sell fancy soaps like this, perhaps from some handmade fancy soap shop, I can not remember the exotic tastes of those women, you are dating with a dangerous figure, who is she? "

John shaked his head, "Well, I’m free to date with anyone I want to, you have no right to interfere, I am not going to tell you. Started with the Chinese circus troup, you always mess something up."

"No, I need to know." Sherlock insisted.

"Why?"

The detective looked away, his eyes filled with dubious confusion, "One day you’ll know why."

"So maybe until then I'll tell you."

# # # # # # # #

Every night out and came back in the morning, John fallen into the hell of Sherlock’s endless interrogation.

" You are holding back from me! Whether your mysterious Dating, or going down street and being picked up by a black car. Do you really think this state can last long? "

"The flavor from light to heavy, in the morning at first, and now even have to take a bath at noon.How rapid your progress is,!Love is really terrible! "  
Until the day has finally came ……

" Men’s fancy soap."

John stopped his footsteps to the bedroom, considering his own instant stiff muscle can’t escape from the detective’s sharp line of sight.

"Reconcile essential oil of lavender and bergamot essential oil 1:2 ratio, 84% fats, original tin can distillation process, handmade. You intend to tell me by yourself, eliminating our trouble, or let me search and check" jet de sdhue "Handmade Soap Store’s list on which shows who had order this kind of soaps? In fact I’ve got the list, 126 people on it ,checking it may be cost a little more time."

"Sherlock ......"

"Your choice, John, choose one."

Air in the living room liked been frozen to stagnation, John took a deep breath, struggling to force himself to sit down in the opposite of Sherlock’s sofa.

"It's hard to explain, I mean, your reasoning and logical precision is precise like a fine shaped machine, but when we talking about human emotions, I'm not sure your emotional intelligence can be achieved to understand the state of my situtaion."

"In fact, I do not have to go one by one to check the names on the list, when I saw Mycroft's name among them, all clear understanding."

"Ha?" John ejected contemptuously, shook his head in disbelief, "Come on, I will not sleep with a Holmes."

The detective's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What do you mean?"

"I said I would not fuck someone with a surname of Holmes, your concerns are superfluous."

"How do you prove this?"

"I do not need to prove," said John stiffly.

"I'd like to give you a disproof." Sherlock smirked and said proudly,

"I really can not understand that you would prefer lazy, selfish, obesity, shameless, cunning and despicable people such as Mycroft to me, human hobbies are strange, but you ......"

"Less stranger than some people slapping a cropse in a morgue ......"

John’s whispered was sealed by a kiss from his strange roommate.

"If I had known you are able to accept a male, I would never,ever set the opportunity to Mycroft.I really do not know what I've been worried about all day long..." The detective muttered between breathing gap.

[Omit 5000 words PWP here.]

John made a mysterious phone call , "Thank you, we’ve already been in love."

Then he sank into a deep sleep, had a sweet dream of one wish come true.

# # # # # # # #

Late-night Murder Occurred in London, which was the 4th, the victim was a blonde female, her body was decompositional and fragmented，which made her whole corpse a meat puzzle. Lestrade helplessly dialed the consulting detective’s phone number.

Saw the two side by side again in the crime scence, Lestrade felt the atmosphere has some subtle difference. He also remember a month ago Mycroft had received John's emotional consulting in their own house, he was also in presence, at the time John’s tone was full of bitter,

" I broke up with Sarah. With a woman's intuition she discovered that I love my roommate much more than her."

The man who seemed will never lose control of everything with a mild smile on his face,

"Be comfortable, John, don’t worry, relax, just taking a shower here and your problem will be solved."

Fin.

########

Lestrade: Now that they love each other, why didn’t you just tell Sherlock the truth initially?

Mycroft : It’s boring if I did so.

Lestrade: It’s seem that I know why your brother hate you ……

Mycroft: Why?

Lestrade:You bastard and like to play with people's minds !


End file.
